Sweet Tarts (episode)
"Sweet Tarts" is the first episode of Season 2 and the fifteenth episode overall. It aired on December 16, 2016. It is the Season 2 premiere. Synopsis "Maggie rejoins the girls' band but refuses to accept Leia's controlling ways. Mary coaches Theo to turn his mediocre song into a truly heartfelt one." Plot The musicians of Lost & Found perform "Sweet Tarts" in the Rose Room with a small audience watching. In Talking Heads, the musicians recap previous events: Luke says that he is trying to be positive despite the failure regarding the gig and the Mutt-Cracker being totaled; Clara speaks of her unhappiness upon almost being kicked out of Lost & Found for stealing a song, that it is hard for her to be at Lost & Found and asserts that she is trying to be brave; Mary asserts that she is enjoying her time at Lost & Found and being with her boyfriend, Tully; Isaac is upset that Tully is coming to Lost & Found; Maggie says that she was let back in the band by Leia so long as she doesn't get closer with Luke, and hopes that things will go smoothly from now on; Leia asserts that things can not be better with the band being back together and she can get closer with Luke; Eva says that this year at Lost & Found has been a "rollercoaster" and she is terrified to stop hiding what is inside of her; John recaps seeing Michelle outside of his house after the gig and doesn't know what to say to her. Luke confesses that all of the musicians can't wait to see where the journey takes them next. Rachel, Annabelle and Maggie warm up for band rehearsal in the Rose Room as Leia enters asking what she missed. Annabelle replies that Maggie is back. Leia suggests singing one of her five original songs, but Maggie suggests that they write a song right now. Leia disagrees, saying that they usually don't write songs during rehearsals which Maggie expresses her outrage in Talking Heads. Maggie asks if it is a rule but Leia says that it is a suggestion to help the band. Maggie asks Leia if she has any suggestions, which Leia says that they should sing one of her songs, but Maggie says that they should get clear on the rules. Annabelle confesses that she knew the good times wouldn't last. Maggie thinks that the band should make some serious changes. Theo performs a song in the Bull Pen which he explains that it is for "Go to Eleven", a group of musicians who want their songs to be eleven out of ten, by the others giving them honest criticism to improve them. As Mary watches, she confesses that she is worried about giving Theo eleven-out-of-ten criticism. Theo ends his song, and Mary watches as Nate and Hannah give less harsh comments which Mary says the song has no heart. As Theo asks Mary what she thinks, Mary comments that the song is "fine", which Theo knows "fine" covers up for "bad". Theo asks for clarification which Mary says it is a "nice song". Theo thanks Mary, knowing that she is holding something back. John and James, along with two tow truck operators, stand by the van where it crashed Luke approaches them having found a piece of the van. Luke asks the tow truck driver how the van is, to which he states many problems and it will cost between $5,000 to $6,000 overall which Luke is shocked by as they were only paid $50 from the gig. Luke informs John and James of the bad news, which John says they can buy five new vans with the $5,000. Luke disagrees says that the van is important. John suggests that they can get money for doing concerts for the tow truck driver's kids. Luke agrees and goes to the tow truck driver about it. The assistant tow truck driver opera-sings upon his colleague's cue. Luke now thinks that it might be the end of the Mutt-Cracker. Mary meets Theo in the Green Room. Theo tells Mary that he is bothered by her not going to eleven in Go to Eleven, which Mary asserts that she was going to eleven. Theo replies that Mary went to five but Mary disagrees. Mary asks what more does he want, which Theo replies that he wants the truth. Mary reveals that she only gave him a two to avoid hurting him. Theo tells Mary that she did hurt him. Mary reveals that she is very hard on herself and doesn't want to hurt others by being hard on them. Theo asks of Mary to go to eleven. They agree to meet in the Recording Studio. Mary warns that he asked for it. Maggie goes through all of the established band rules. Leia adds that whoever writes the song gets to sing lead. Maggie tells Leia that she wrote all of the songs and asks if she is going to sing lead in all of them. Leia notes that no-one else brought any songs. Maggie announces that she wrote a song and Annabelle and Rachel also vote to sing her song. Maggie suggests that Rachel should sing lead in the song which Rachel is excited about. Maggie confesses that she does genuinely want Rachel to sing the song and the fact that it annoys Leia is a bonus. Outside of Java Junction, Theo, James and Luke look at the van. Luke attempts to put back on the hubcap but it fails which causes Luke to stress about the situation. John reassures Luke but begins to get awkward when he notices Michelle. Luke advises John to speak to Michelle. John says no, asserting that there are a lot of bigger things to worry about. Theo is nervous about what Mary has to say. He approaches Mary in the Recording Studio. Mary gives Theo her true opinion on the song having no heart, which Theo replies that she is the answer to his prayers. Theo shows Mary a poem, that he wrote two years ago, that he wants to add music to. Mary agrees to help. John, Luke and James converse in Java Junction about their predicament. Luke states that they are doomed with the van wrecked, Leia overhears this and says in Talking Heads that she has a plan. Leia walks to her band rehearsal, speaking to her uncle Jerry on the phone. Leia confesses that her uncle will be able to fix the Mutt-Cracker for free as she lied that it was her van. Maggie and Annabelle commend Rachel upon the performance of Maggie's song. Maggie says that she thinks Rachel should sing Leia's song, "You See Through Me". Leia dislikes the idea as the song is personal and thinks only she can do the song justice. Leia disapproves of the idea as it is her signature song but after Maggie convinces her to do so, Leia reluctantly allows Rachel to do so. Rachel runs up to hug Leia. Leia notices Maggie and Annabelle watch her deviously. Annabelle confesses that she think a war is coming. Theo and Mary sing Theo's poem with musical accompaniment which Mary commends Theo's idea of. Mary asks if it was eleven but Theo says that it was twelve. Maggie approaches Leia in Java Junction. Maggie says that she thinks it was a great band rehearsal which Leia replies that she doesn't know what she is trying to do, but Maggie knows that Leia knows what she is trying to do. Maggie tells Leia that she thinks she should have an equal say in the band which Leia asks if that is why she is manipulating Rachel. Maggie backs up Rachel and disagrees that she is not manipulating Rachel, saying that Leia is the queen of manipulation. Maggie reasserts that she thinks herself, Rachel and Annabelle should get an equal say in the band. Leia reminds Maggie that she is the leader and can kick her out of the band again. Maggie says that if she does that, she will have lots of free time and she will be able to get closer with Luke. Leia confesses that she is now trapped in the band with Maggie. Luke and John descend the stairs by the outside of Java Junction and notice that the van is no longer there. Luke rushes to the spot where the van was, with John following behind him. Luke stresses out about the situation thinking that the van was stolen, John reassures Luke but it doesn't work. Luke confesses that he has no idea what to do and the situation is bad. Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 2. Cultural References *The title of the episode shares the name with a song that is performed in the episode. Cast Main *Shane Harte as Luke *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Alyssa Baker as Maggie *Levi Randall as Theo *Keara Graves as Leia *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Jeni Ross as Clara *Maranda Thomas as Mary *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Matthew Bacik as Nate Recurring *Trevor Tordjman as James *Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle *Kathryn Greco as Patricia Minor * Richard Zeppieri as Tow Truck Driver * Alan C. Peterson as Magnus Absent * Michael Torontow as Mr. T * Ali Milner as Parker Songs *"Best Day" *"Can't Buy Fame" *"Dance to the Radio (Open Road)" *"Dandelion Love" *"Day After Day" *"Invincible" *"Language of Love" *"Midnight Riders" *"Sweet Tarts" Quotes Gallery Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 2